Episode 022
Meg repeats the allegation to the VJ, but Barbara sees Vera's look of panic and knows she has made her point so she is happy to deny it and claim she was solely responsible for getting the drugs inside. Vera smugly says she has confidence in "her" staff and presses for no charges to see if Barbara will reveal anything else if she thinks she has got away with it. Steve finds it difficult to relate to Lynn's new cynical attitude under the influence of Doreen. Doreen hassles Barbara, calling her a "dog" (apparently not in reference to her appearance). Vera "accidentally" lets it slip to the VJ that Barbara is Erica's niece and so is able to deny that Erica had given her any favourable treatment - while implying the exact opposite. Lizzie visits her brother Angus, who apparently lives in some sort of junkyard: however Erica is barely inside the front door before she identifies a few valuable antiques. The doctor asks Lizzie to use her influence to get her brother to accept being taken into hospital. Steve points out to Jean that Lynn's change of image will do her no good in court, and they agree to talk to her father. Meg finds out from chatting to Mr Goodwin that he seems to have been influenced by Vera's insinuations about Erica's favourable treatment of Barbara. Lizzie gets fed up waiting for Angus to wake up and gives him a good poke: within a few minutes they have a furious row after Angus insults Lizzie's husband ("two pot screamer... should have gone round in a dress"), and he disinherits her with his dying words (as reported by the doctor "tell her she doesn't get a cracker... I got no sister"). Catherine disappoints Steve by refusing to allow Sarah to testify or to allow him to use a defence of temporary insanity. Erica is in no hurry to get back to Wentworth and agrees to take Lizzie somewhere to have a chat. Vera is a little too frank with Meg about her contempt for Erica's advantages. Lizzie reminisces with Erica, Lizzie says she had five children by her husband ("Blossom"), two of whom died and the other three were taken away from her. Erica tells Lizzie something about her family: her father was Chief Justice Marne and her brother a member of parliament. She confesses that she sees little of her husband or his side of the family, so does not object to Lizzie's description of Barbara as "that bitch". Steve and Jean talk to Mr Warren when he visits Wentworth and he agrees to testify for her, but Doreen frightens him off when she approaches as he is talking to Lynn in the garden. Lizzie shows the women her "inheritance" - a liberated piece of "Limenoge" china. At her trial, Catherine is sentenced to 3 years (rather unusually, the judge's exact words are "I sentence you to three years in the Wentworth Detention Centre" - since when did judges decide which prison people are sent to?). Ken's business partner tells him he must sell his share if he wants money for his legal costs. Catherine rejects Jean's offer of help as "charity". Erica asks Meg what went on while she was away as she has received a letter threatening her with an investigation into the running of Wentworth. Bea and Lizzie sympathize with Catherine and agree that the wrong person was imprisoned. Karen questions Steve's abilities when she finds out Catherine's verdict: he remembers just in time to tell her that her own re-trial is in a couple of days time. Previous Episode Episode 021 Next Episode Episode 023 Category:Episodes Category:1979 Season